


Gwah is Not a Word

by haganenoheichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Tobio is an Idiot, mentions of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Somehow, they ended up in the locker room after hours, clawing at each other’s sweaty clothes and struggling to get them off.





	Gwah is Not a Word

**Author's Note:**

> It's my girl @andalusiannights' birthday, so here's a little something to celebrate!

If you asked Tobio what he liked about Hinata, he wouldn’t be able to answer. Honestly, though, what was there to like? The kid was loud, obnoxious, overly enthusiastic about things that _normal_ people would never bat an eyelash at; he was in-your-face and annoying, and Tobio had no idea why his heart skipped a beat every time the kid directed his infectious energy toward him.

It just so happened that they were compatible on the court. Somehow, they, two complete polar opposites, had managed to find some sort of synergy. Some sort of… understanding without words. Which was good, because words were not Tobio’s strongest suit. And whatever words Hinata used were annoying and loud and usually weren’t words at all ( _gwah_ is not a word, Hinata).

 Whatever it was, it worked. Until one day, it stopped working just as well as it had because Tobio came to the horrifying realization that he had a crush on Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama Tobio, setter extraordinaire, the future of Karasuno High School (okay, that was a self-proclaimed title, but he stood by it), was in love with Hinata Shouyou. Like, hold hands and touch noses and hug and cuddle kind of love.

Which made it even weirder that the two of them ended up in the locker room after hours, clawing at each other’s sweaty clothes and struggling to get them off.

 “Shit, hold on–,”

“Kageyama, if you don’t–,”

“Fuck, my head’s stuck–,”

“You’re an idiot.”

Tobio growled, latching onto Shouyou’s neck and sucking a vindictive hickey onto the pallid skin. Shouyou moaned loudly, causing Tobio to pull back and slap a hand over his mouth.

“Sh! You’re gonna get us caught,” he hissed, to which the redhead only smirked.

“You ashamed of being seen with me like this?” He asked, challengingly. “You don’t wanna admit–,”

“Fuck off,” Tobio ground out, finally managing to get himself untangled from his own shit. “I hate your guts.”

“You like my butt, though, apparently,” Shouyou commented, glancing back pointedly at Tobio’s hands which were squeezing said butt. Well, in Tobio’s defense, _everyone_ knew that Hinata Shouyou’s butt was nice. It was a nice butt. It was all sticky-out and firm, and the kid knew how to show it off – consciously or not, but when he jumped into the air, Tobio’s eyes were immediately glued to said butt.

“So what?” Tobio asked, stepping out of his shorts. Shouyou did the same, dropping his own clothes onto the floor unabashedly. The only thing that remained were the knee pads, and Tobio somehow found that hot. Weirdly hot.

He was going to have sex with Hinata Shouyou… With knee pads on.

He needed to visit a doctor. Or go to a shrine. Either one would have to do.

“Like what you see?” Shouyou asked, cocking his head to the side. “Stupid Kageyama.”

“I’m not–,”

“You’re stupid,” Shouyou insisted, grabbing him and pressing a kiss to his lips – a hard, bruising one. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for _months_ and–,”

“You’ve been trying to get my attention?” Tobio asked, not knowing what to do; so he grabbed Shouyou by the waist and flipped them around. The redhead ended up pressed up against the wall, his back scratching against the rough paint. "I've been trying to avoid looking at you!" 

“Why would you–,” Shouyou’s eyes went wide. “You really do _like_ me!”

“Of course I fucking _like_ you, you obnoxious little–,”

“Don’t be mean,” Shouyou said, grabbing Tobio by the hair and pulling, a pout on his face. “I’m doing this for you.”

“You’re doing this for _you_ ,” Tobio said, looking down at Shouyou’s dick pointedly. Well, both their dicks, actually; they were kind of both guilty of having gigantic (in Tobio’s case, he noted smugly, by comparison) boners.

“Are you gonna get me off or should I go home?” Shouyou asked, his golden eyes bright with challenge. Tobio grunted, grabbing him and pulling him closer.

“I still fucking hate you,” he breathed, even as he wrapped his hand around the both of them.

Shouyou let out a breathy little moan, his fingers digging into Tobio’s arms.

“That’s– That’s good,” he whispered, throwing his head back to expose his neck – and Tobio was pleased to note that it was obvious he’d marked his territory.

“Just good?” Tobio squeezed.

“ _So_ good,” Shouyou panted, kissing Tobio’s collarbone, where he could reach. Frustrated by that, the taller boy grabbed Shouyou by said butt with one hand and lifted him up, causing him to instinctively wrap his legs around Tobio’s waist with a little gasp of surprise.

That was _so_ much better.

“ _Tobio_ …” Shouyou sighed as he thrust into Tobio’s hand, completely lost to the pleasure. They weren’t going to last long – they were rowdy teenage boys, after all. Tobio grit his teeth, trying desperately not to embarrass himself before Shouyou did.

It was hard to tell who came first. Probably him (he was kind of ashamed to admit that), but he had to allow it to himself: Shouyou was really fucking pretty when he was like this, stripped bare of his cockiness and terrible humor.

They ended up in a heap on the gross locker room floor, panting hard as they came down from their mutual high. Shouyou’s face ended up nestled in the crook of Tobio’s neck, and the setter found himself stroking his back as it heaved with sporadic breaths. 

A moment passed before they could find words.

“Does that mean I’m your boyfriend now?” Shouyou asked without looking at Tobio. The taller boy could see that his ears were red (as was the rest of his face, probably).

Tobio shifted a little.

“Do you want to be?” He asked, hoping that it Shouyou were to let him down, he’d not do it in his typical Hinata fashion.

Another moment of silence, then–

“I wanna be your wife!” 

Tobio blanked.

“Uh… not sure that it–,”

“No, shut up,” Shouyou said, pressing a hand against Tobio’s lips, just like the setter had done a while ago. “I’ll be your wife, and we’ll be all awesome and _gwah_ together.”

Tobio sighed, realizing only then that he was getting into something he had no idea how to navigate. He glanced at Shouyou’s serene face and part of him kind of wondered whether this really had been predestined for them. There was no way that the world had made a human being that fit so seamlessly into his arms, into the crook of his neck, just because.

“Tobio?” Shouyou asked, his voice shaky and unsure, for once.

Golden eyes met his, and he sighed again, his hand going to ruffle Shouyou’s hair.

“ _Gwah_ is not a word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line or come see me on [tumblr!](http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
